Kwiat w ciemności
by RozowyKucyk
Summary: Pewnego ciepłego wakacyjnego dnia Albus Severus Potter wybiera się na spacer po mugolskim Londynie, nie mając niczego innego do roboty. Kiedy wstępuje do baru na piwo, zupełnie nie spodziewa się, że ta jedna decyzja całkiem odmieni jego życie.
1. Zagubienie

Nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do kanonicznych postaci, one należą do J.K. Rowling. ;)

To opowiadanie jest spin-offem mojej innej historii, Tańca Przeciwieństw. Stwierdziłam, że jest na tyle fajne, że zacznę je publikować także tutaj. Jeżeli ktoś jest zainteresowany, zapraszam też do przeczytania głównego opowiadania - taniec-przeciwieństw . blogspot . com (trzeba rzecz jasna usunąć spacje, bo ff nie pozwala na dodawanie linków).

Będę także wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze i śledzenie historii o Albusie! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Albus Severus Potter naprawdę nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić ze swoim parszywym życiem. Wszyscy jego najbliżsi znajomi powyjeżdżali w dalekie i ciepłe kraje, a on kisił się w Norze, której nikt normalny by nie uznał za ciekawe miejsce do spędzenia wakacji. Rose już tydzień temu przeniosła się na parę tygodni do Hiszpanii, a z kolei Scorpius wyjechał wraz z rodzicami do Stanów. Wyglądało na to, że tylko rodzina Potterów niczego w tym roku nie planowała, a to ze względu na dość wymagającą pracę Harry'ego. Toteż Lily i Albus zostali wysłani do dziadków, podczas gdy James kończył swój trening na aurora. (Rodzinne tradycje trzeba było kontynuować).

Pozbawiony towarzystwa rówieśników Al nudził się jak mops. Ile można było robić porządki w ogrodzie, ile pomagać babci w kuchni i ile czytać! O ile z początku te rozrywki zdawały się przyjemne, to po paru dniach rutyna zaczęła nużyć, a nuda dokuczać.

Dlatego Albus postanowił się wybrać do mugolskiego Londynu.

Właściwie wcale nie zaplanował wyprawy, nie wziął też ze sobą żadnej mapy. Po prostu tam poszedł, mając gdzieś, że zupełnie nie zna tej części miasta, że nie ma ze sobą mugolskich pieniędzy i nie wie, jak powinno się korzystać z komunikacji miejskiej. Jaki normalny czarodziej by się tym przejmował?

No dobra, Albus wcale nie był takim normalnym czarodziejem.

Zastanawiał się, czy najpierw nie zajrzeć na ulicę Pokątną, gdzie na pewno spotkałby jakichś znajomych i być może razem spędziliby przyjemnie wieczór, ale potrzeba samotności zwyciężyła.

W mugolskim Londynie o tej porze nie było zbyt wielu samochodów, tych dziwnych maszyn, których ludzie pozbawieni magii używali do poruszania się. Dziadek Artur zawsze się nimi pasjonował i uwielbiał zanudzać całą rodzinę opowieściami o ichnich wynalazkach (ale tylko ciocia Hermiona słuchała go nadzwyczaj chętnie), ale Albus wolał używać tradycyjnych, czarodziejskich sposobów przemieszczania się po świecie. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak można nawet wsiąść do wielkiego, blaszanego pudła i jeszcze nawet próbować nim się toczyć po ulicy. To przecież nie dawało żadnej frajdy!

Mógł jednak zrozumieć autobusy. Podróżowanie Błędnym Rycerzem czasami się przydawało, ale ten pojazd przynajmniej potrafił się poruszać w korkach i unikał przeszkody, które stanowiłyby wyzwanie dla normalnego mugolskiego autobusu. O ileż łatwiejsze byłoby życie dla mugoli, gdyby też mieli swoich Błędnych Rycerzy!

Szedł z rękoma w kieszeniach, rozglądając się po okolicy. Nigdy tutaj nie był, więc ulica wydawała mu się pusta bez migoczących wystaw sklepowych i wszystkich tych czarodziejskich przedmiotów, które oferowała ulica Pokątna. Magia miała w sobie jakiś urok (jakkolwiek to brzmiało jak masło maślane), nieodpartą siłę, pewien rodzaj magnetyzmu, którym przyciągała do siebie wszystkich, którzy potrafili nią zawładnąć.

Wszystko było takie… zwyczajne. Szare. Pozbawione kolorów, tej odrobiny magii, która ubarwiała rzeczywistość.

Mugolskie wynalazki powinny przyciągać jego wzrok, ale bardziej go śmieszyły niż fascynowały. Czego to ludzie nie wymyślą, gdy nie mają do dyspozycji magii… Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak można bez niej funkcjonować.

Zdecydował, że w ramach zrelaksowania się wejdzie do jakiegoś baru i napije się tych mugolskich, dziwnych drinków. Już kiedyś miał okazję ich spróbować; wymknęli się z Rose w wakacje do niemagicznej części Londynu, skonfundowali barmana i poprosili o alkohol. Smakował zupełnie inaczej niż ten czarodziejski, zapewne też do jego przygotowania wykorzystano nieco inne składniki. (Nie, żeby się bardzo na tym znał).

Szybko dostrzegł lśniący brudną zielenią neon dumnie obwieszczający nazwę lokalu, „Paradise". Uniósł brwi, z rozbawieniem stwierdzając, że nie mógłby nazwać tego miejsca rajem. Już sama uliczka wyglądała dosyć obskurnie, wejście do baru też nie zachęcało. Najwyraźniej „Paradise" stanowiło spelunkę okolicznych alkoholików. Wzruszył ramionami.

Pchnął mocno drzwi. Zaraz ogłuszyła go pulsująca muzyka disco polo, puszczana przez głośniki. Przy stołach siedziało wielu podpitych ludzi, głównie mężczyzn, rozmawiających ze znajomymi i popijających piwo z kufli albo raczących się wódką. Al dostrzegł tylko trzy kobiety, właściwie to dziewczyny dopiero co wkraczające w wiek dorosłości, odziane w skąpe spódniczki, bluzki, ewentualnie sukienki. Rzucały sugestywne spojrzenia na co przystojniejszych przedstawicieli płci przeciwnej; ich oczy lśniły w bladym świetle, gdy szybko przełykały kolorowe drinki.

Al włożył dłoń do kieszeni i zacisnął palce na różdżce. Nie dostrzegał żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, bo też i co mogli mu zrobić mugole?, ale coś jednak kazało mu trzymać się na baczności.

Cóż, według standardów niemagicznego społeczeństwa nie był nawet pełnoletni.

Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po ścianach, które już dawno utraciły swój nieskazitelny kolor. W większości przysłoniły je czarno-białe fotografie, nieruszające się, przez co wydawały się Albusowi wyblakłe, nostalgiczne. Zupełnie nie kojarzył ludzi, którzy na nich widnieli, więc w zamian za to przyjrzał się stojącym na jedynej półce pucharom. Przypominały mu trochę nagrody za wygraną w Pucharze Domów, ale nosiły zupełnie inne podpisy. Chyba chodziło o jakiś mugolski sport, o którym Ślizgon nigdy nie słyszał. Zapewne dziadek Artur miałby tu coś więcej do powiedzenia.

Podszedł do baru, za którym młody mężczyzna przygotowywał właśnie klientowi kolejną porcję alkoholu. Albus zawahał się, ale również podszedł do kontuaru i usiadł na jednym z wolnych stołków, wpatrując się w planszę z nazwami oraz cenami poszczególnych napojów.

Miał przy sobie tylko parę galeonów, mugolskich pieniędzy dawno nie trzymał w dłoniach. Nie wiedział, jak zapłaci za picie, więc postanowił uciec się do magii.

— Nie jesteś za młody na alkohol?

Podniósł głowę, słysząc głos barmana. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego podejrzliwie, gotów zażądać okazania dowodu tożsamości.

Al przewrócił oczami; jego nadzieja, że do tego nie dojdzie, teraz się rozwiała.

— Nie sądzę — stwierdził cicho. Szybko rozejrzał się, sprawdzając, czy ktoś na nich patrzy, po czym szepnął, skupiony na oczach sprzedawcy: — _Confundo._

Mężczyzna zamrugał parę razy, jakby próbował się pozbyć czegoś, co wpadło mu do oka. Nie zorientował się jednak, że Al nim manipulował.

— Co podać? — spytał wreszcie.

— Małe piwo.

Barman skinął głową i chwilę później na kontuarze przed Ślizgonem spoczywał kufel wypełniony po brzegi złocistym napojem.

Sączył je w milczeniu, pogrążony całkowicie w rozmyślaniach. Zastanawiał się, co powinien ze sobą zrobić, gdy już dopije piwo. (Smakowało goryczą, inaczej niż to kremowe z Hogsmeade). Nie chciało mu się jeszcze wracać do domu, ale też i nie znał atrakcji mugolskiej części Londynu. O tej porze pewnie i tak niewiele było do roboty poza zwiedzaniem kolejnych klubów oraz pubów, a na to nie miał ochoty.

— Cześć, przystojniaku.

Drgnął, słysząc obok siebie obcy głos. Spojrzał w stronę, z której dochodził, i nieco się zdziwił, widząc dziewczynę na oko będącą w jego wieku. Patrzyła na niego sugestywnie, szeleszcząc materiałem szarej spódniczki, gdy zakładała jedną nogę na drugą. Obcasy jej butów wydawały się Albusowi niebotycznie wysokie, nawet sobie nie umiał wyobrazić, jak można w czymś takim chodzić. Jego wzrok powędrował w górę, obejmując całą kształtną sylwetkę: biodra, brzuch zakryty przez materiał czarnej, koronkowej bluzki, pełne piersi, pomiędzy którymi tkwił złoty naszyjnik, ramiona otulone czarną kurtką, brązowe, zwinięte w fantazyjnego koka na czubku głowy włosy, pomalowane czerwoną pomadką usta. No i oczy, przypominające trochę barwą roztopioną czekoladę.

Al dawno nie widział tak pięknego zjawiska.

— Och… Hej?

To zabrzmiało tak, jakby pytał: _Czy my się w ogóle znamy?_

Nigdy nie miał szczególnego powodzenia u kobiet, które mu się podobały, więc tym bardziej nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ta dziewczyna się do niego dosiadła. Był z natury raczej nieśmiały, wolał trzymać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Rose i Scorpiusem, nawet jeżeli oni się wzajemnie nienawidzili. Towarzystwo większości przedstawicielek płci przeciwnej go przerażało, bo nigdy nie wiedział, jak zagaić rozmowę, jak którąkolwiek zainteresować sobą, nie mówiąc już o filtrowaniu czy związkach. Wolał obserwować niż działać i w efekcie często kończył zraniony.

Normalnie by się szybko pożegnał, ale teraz piwo dodało mu nieco odwagi. Nie odwrócił więc wzroku, wytrzymując prowokujące spojrzenie nieznajomej. Jego lewa dłoń nadal nieświadomie zaciskała się na różdżce.

— Jestem Gillian.

Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, a Albus ją uścisnął po krótkiej chwili wahania. Była ciepła, choć mała w porównaniu z jego własną ręką.

— Albus.

— To dosyć niespotykane imię. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. — A przynajmniej ja nie znam drugiej osoby, która by je nosiła.

— Wiem — przyznał, przeczesując włosy. — Mam je po dyrektorze mojej szkoły.

— Och? — zainteresowała się Gillian; jej oczy rozbłysły, co nie spodobało się Albusowi. Po jego plecach przeszedł dreszcz.

— No.

Wypił kolejny łyk wódki dla kurażu. Jego zdolności konwersacji jak zwykle go zawodziły, zwłaszcza że powoli zaczynało mu szumieć w głowie. Cóż, mugolski alkohol miał też to do siebie, że był mocniejszy, zwłaszcza dla kogoś nieprzyzwyczajonego do jego picia.

Gillian też przez chwilę milczała, pozwalając ciszy przepłynąć między nimi. Marszczyła jednak nos, zupełnie jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślała i zastanawiała się, czy wypowiedzieć swoje refleksje na głos. Wreszcie rozejrzała się dokoła, sprawdzając, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje, a potem wyszeptała konspiracyjnie:

— A więc jesteś czarodziejem?

Al zakrztusił się piwem.


	2. Królowa

Disclaimer: Postać Albusa nie należy do mnie, tylko do J.K. Rowling. Gillian jest moja.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

— Huh? — spytał, próbując zamaskować niepokój i patrząc badawczo na nieznajomą. — Dlaczego tak uważasz? Przecież magia nie istnieje.

— Nie udawaj idioty. — Gillian żachnęła się, wyraźnie zła. — Obserwowałam cię. Widziałam, że rzuciłeś jakieś zaklęcie na barmana, żeby ci podał piwo. No i do tego to imię po dyrektorze… Musisz być z Hogwartu.

— Jesteś czaro…

— Nie. — Przyłożyła palec do ust, natychmiast go uciszając. — Nie możemy tutaj rozmawiać. Chodźmy stąd. Wszystko ci opowiem, ale gdzieś na zewnątrz, gdzie nikt nas nie podsłucha. Nie chcę, żebyś miał przeze mnie problemy. Dopij piwo i idziemy.

 _Huh, a więc typ rządzącej się królowej, tak?_

Czuł się dziwnie, wykonując jej polecenie, ale jednocześnie był zaintrygowany. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej była mugolką (albo charłaczką?), ale zdawała się wiedzieć wszystko o magicznej społeczności, także to, że nadal obowiązywała ich ustawa o tajności. Ale w takim razie dlaczego nikt nie wyczyścił jej pamięci? Jak to możliwe?

Zdeterminowany, żeby poznać prawdę, odstawił pusty kufel na blat i skinięciem głowy dał znać Gillian, że jest gotów. Poprowadziła go w stronę wyjścia z pubu. Szła sprężystym krokiem, kołysząc nieco biodrami, dzięki czemu zarobiła wiele spojrzeń zaintrygowanych mężczyzn; z kolei Albus poczuł płynącą od nich falę zazdrości. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu; w końcu to z nim dziewczyna opuszczała pub, a nie z którymś z tych pijaków siedzących przy stolikach.

Wiatr hulający po ulicy natychmiast uderzył go w twarz. Zapiął do końca zamek kurtki i wcisnął ręce do kieszeni, stwierdzając, że ten jeden raz nie użyje magii, żeby się ogrzać; to byłoby nie fair wobec Gillian, tym bardziej, że nie wiedział, jak zareagowałaby na rzucenie przez niego zaklęcia.

Dziewczyna jednak wyglądała na przyzwyczajoną do niższej temperatury. Nawet nie zadrżała w swoich cienkich ubraniach, być może dlatego, że za bardzo pochłonęło ją obserwowanie Albusa. Chłopak poczuł się nieco nieswojo pod jej wzrokiem, więc patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na nią.

Cisza się przeciągała.

— Będziemy stali pod pubem czy pójdziemy stąd? — spytał wreszcie nieco zirytowany Ślizgon. Powoli zaczynał mieć dość tej dziwnej sytuacji.

— Masz rację, chodźmy stąd. Niedaleko stąd jest fajny park, w którym możemy pogadać. Jest otwarty przez cały czas, nawet w nocy. Spieszysz się?

— Nie. Mam czas. Prowadź.

Wspomniany przez Gillian park faktycznie znajdował się niedaleko, bo dwie przecznice dalej. Albus zdziwił się, że wcześniej go nie zauważył, ale równie dobrze mógł zajść do pubu od innej strony.

— Niewiele osób wie o jego istnieniu, bo jest mały — wyjaśniła dziewczyna. — Zaledwie parę drzewek i staw. Ale jest idealny do rozmowy na uboczu, jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek cię podsłuchał.

Przeszli przez bramę, za którą rozpościerała się żwirowa ścieżka. Drobne kamyczki chrzęściły pod ich stopami, kiedy wędrowali w stronę stawu. Szybko zboczyli z drogi, znikając poza zasięgiem latarni lśniących pomarańczowym światłem, i przeszli pod wierzbami płaczącymi, których długie, wiotkie gałęzie zwieszały się nad wodą. Gillian bez słowa wskazała wolną ławkę stojącą na brzegu. Usiedli.

Tym razem również Al przerwał ciszę jako pierwszy.

— Więc… Nie jesteś czarodziejką?

— Nie. Jestem zwykłym człowiekiem pozbawionym krztyny magii. — Uniosła w górę ręce. — Jak nas nazywacie? Mag…

— Mugole.

— Ach, tak. Możliwe.

— Więc skąd…?

— Miałam kiedyś chłopaka czarodzieja. — Zaciskając dłonie z powrotem na krawędzi ławki, zapatrzyła się na staw, na którego powierzchni tańczyło światło księżyca; była pełnia. — Opowiedział mi wszystko o waszym społeczeństwie. Poznaliśmy się przypadkiem, kiedy tak jak ty wałęsał się po Londynie. Wpadł mi w oko. Mówił później, że ja jemu też.

— Jak dużo ci powiedział? I już z nim nie jesteś? Dlaczego więc nie wymazał ci pamięci, tak jak powinien?

— Spokojnie, jedno pytanie na raz! Wiem, że chciałbyś wszystko wiedzieć, ale spowiadanie się z tego wcale nie jest takie proste… — Przechyliła głowę, ale wciąż nie odwzajemniała spojrzenia Albusa. — To było ponad dwa lata temu. Byłam młoda i głupia, dałam mu się uwieść. Opowiadał mi bajki o magii, czarach, o cudownym zamku, i przez dłuższy czas myślałam, że to sen, że to nie może być prawda. Z jednej strony czarował mnie swoimi słowami, a z drugiej strony… Racjonalna część mnie uważała, że jest wariatem.

— Ale magia…

— Tak, wiem, że magia istnieje, tylko staracie się to przed nami ukryć. Nie zrozum mnie źle, rozumiem was, też bym na waszym miejscu nie chciała, żeby wszystko się wymknęło spod kontroli. Dlatego zupełnie nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, dopóki David mi nie pokazał, jak rzuca zaklęcia. Miałam nawet w dłoniach jego różdżkę. Nie wiem, z czego ją wykonano, nie znam się na tym, ale była ładna.

Głos Gillian brzmiał tak, jakby dochodził z oddali. Dziewczyna zupełnie się zatopiła w swoich wspomnieniach.

— Każdy czarodziej ma taką. Podobną.

— Wiem. David powiedział mi o was dużo. Myślę, że aż za dużo. Nie chciałam wiedzieć wszystkiego. Może i bycie z nim mnie w jakiś sposób chroniło, ale teraz… Czasem się boję, że wasze Ministerstwo w jakiś sposób się dowie o tym i mnie dopadnie.

— Jak to się stało, że nie wymazał ci wspomnień?

— Och, bardzo prosto. — Skrzywiła się zauważalnie. — Rozstaliśmy się z hukiem. Nieważne, o co poszło, to sprawa między nami… Ale chyba był tak zaabsorbowany sprawą, że zapomniał to zrobić. Albo nie chciał. Nie wiem. Po prostu tego nie zrobił, więc żyję ze wspomnieniami o czarach… I o nim.

— Chciałabyś zapomnieć?

— Mówiłam ci już, że się boję. Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby uniknąć konsekwencji tego niedopatrzenia, ale z drugiej strony… to jedne z moich najdroższych wspomnień. Boję się ich utraty.

Al skinął głową.

— Rozumiem.

— Masz prawo rzucić na mnie to zaklęcie czy poinformować odpowiednie władze. — Wreszcie na niego spojrzała. W jej oczach pojawiła się determinacja. — Nie będę cię winić, jeśli to zrobisz. W końcu przepisy do czegoś zobowiązują. Nie chciałabym, żebyś miał problemy z powodu dziwnej dziewczyny, która się przyczepiła do ciebie w barze tylko dlatego, że jesteś czarodziejem. Boże, nie powinnam była w ogóle do ciebie podchodzić. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło…

— Nie rzucę tego zaklęcia ani nikomu nie powiem o niczym — przerwał jej cicho Albus, dotykając dłońmi jej własne. Walczył z chęcią objęcia dziewczyny. — Chyba że sama będziesz tego chciała. Wystarczy, że poprosisz. Ale inaczej tego nie zrobię. Obiecuję ci to.

— Nap… Naprawdę?

Patrzyła na niego oczami mokrymi od łez i chłopakowi momentalnie zrobiło jej się żal. Już się nie wahając, przytulił ją do siebie, obejmując mocno ramionami. Gillian bezgłośnie płakała, podczas gdy on kreślił uspokajające kółka na jej plecach i szeptał słodkie słówka.

Prawdę mówiąc, taka sytuacja zdarzyła mu się po raz pierwszy, ale instynktownie wiedział, jak ma się zachować.

Uspokoiła się po paru minutach i odsunęła od niego, wycierając oczy. Makijaż na jej twarzy rozmazał się, przez co skojarzyła się Alowi z małą, słodką pandą. Pociągnęła nosem parę razy. Gorączkowo przeszukała kieszenie i znalazła w jednej z nich czystą chusteczkę. Hałaśliwie się wysmarkała.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała w końcu. — I przepraszam za to, ale naprawdę nie sądziłam, że się tak zachowasz. Ryzykowałam, podchodząc do ciebie, ale naprawdę nie mogłam się oprzeć. Wy, czarodzieje, macie coś w sobie, coś, co przyciąga jak magnes. Nie wiem, czy to działa tylko na mnie, ale instynktownie potrafię wyczuć czarodzieja w pobliżu. Dlatego podeszłam. Przepraszam.

— Nie przepraszaj — stwierdził stanowczo, ucinając wszelką dyskusję. — Nie masz za co. To ja powinienem się czuć… dumny? Jeszcze żadna tak ładna dziewczyna do mnie nie zagadała tak po prostu.

Gillian gwałtownie podniosła głowę, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na chłopaka.

— Żartujesz chyba!

— Nie. — Pokręcił głową. — Nie mam zbyt dużego powodzenia u dziewczyn, choć teoretycznie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że większość mojej rodziny to wojenni bohaterowie, oraz moje zadawanie się z Księciem Slytherinu… Zgaduję, że po prostu was odpycham. Nie umiem z wami rozmawiać.

— Nie gadaj głupot. Ze mną jakoś rozmawiasz!

— Jesteś wyjątkiem.

— Może po prostu brakuje ci pewności siebie, bo twojemu wyglądowi na pewno niczego nie brak — stwierdziła, taksując wzrokiem jego sylwetkę. Słysząc to, pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. — Albo z tymi dziewczynami jest coś nie tak. Może po prostu nie umieją cię docenić.

— Sam siebie nie doceniam, więc jak inni mają mnie docenić? — westchnął. — Po prostu czuję się przytłoczony, tak jakbym znajdował się w cieniu innych ludzi. Jestem gdzieś na ulicy z moimi rodzicami – ludzie od razu się im kłaniają, pozdrawiają, bo przecież uratowali cały czarodziejski świat przed Voldemortem, zwłaszcza tata, a ja to co? Dzieciak Potterów, nic więcej. No i jeszcze w Hogwarcie przyjaźnię się z takim jednym chłopakiem, który przyćmiewa mnie inteligencją i charyzmą, który jest Księciem Slytherinu, dziewczyny za nim szaleją i po prostu noszą go na rękach… Chyba tylko moja najukochańsza kuzynka dla niego nie zemdlała — skonstatował zgryźliwie. — Czasem mi brakuje na to sił.

— Uhuch, chyba dotarliśmy do źródła problemu.

— Bawisz się w psychologię czy jak?

— Cóż, trochę się tym interesuję — stwierdziła lekko, siadając na ławce przodem do niego, żeby lepiej widzieć jego twarz. — I z tego, co mówisz, wynika, że naprawdę jesteś zbyt mało pewny siebie i uważasz, że inni są od ciebie lepsi. Musisz zmienić to przekonanie.

— Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? To nie takie proste. Nie jestem jaśniejącą gwiazdą, która może nagle wybuchnąć blaskiem i wszystkich przyćmić.

— Nie chodzi o to, żebyś wszystkich przyćmił, tylko żebyś wyszedł z cienia i uwierzył w siebie, uwierzył w to, że nie jesteś gorszy od innych. Albus, jesteś naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem i wierzę, że możesz tego dokonać.

Stanęła teraz przed nim, uśmiechając się lekko i wyciągając do niego dłoń, tak samo jak wcześniej, w pubie.

— Gillian…

— Chodź, pomogę ci odzyskać wiarę w siebie.


	3. Mugolskie kino

Disclaimer: Wszystkie prawa należą do J.K. Rowling, autorki "Harry'ego Pottera", poza Gillian, która jest moja.

* * *

Zaciągnęła go do mugolskiego klubu. Właściwie mógł się tego spodziewać, kiedy zobaczył szyld lokalu, ale i tak poczuł naglą chęć ucieczki. Tylko ciepła dłoń Gillian trzymała go w miejscu, więc niechętnie dał się pociągnąć po schodach w dół, w stronę pulsującego hałasu — muzyki, krzyków oraz stroboskopowego światła, pełzającego leniwie po ścianach, parkiecie i nierzadko ocierającego się o ciała ludzi znajdujących się w klubie.

— Chcesz coś do picia? — krzyknęła do niego dziewczyna, wskazując na kontuar. — Chętnie bym się czegoś napiła!

— Nie, dzięki.

Wolał nie ryzykować kolejnej porcji alkoholu; tamto poprzednie piwo jeszcze odbijało się szumem w jego uszach. Podążył jednak za Gillian, zapewne bardziej przyzwyczajonej do picia drinków, choć ona z kolei zawsze wybierała przesłodzone paskudztwa. Cóż, dziewczyny w Hogwarcie też rzadko sięgały po Ognistą Whisky.

Dziewczyna szybko wypiła zawartość swojej szklanki, przyklejona do boku Albusa i niepuszczająca wciąż jego ręki. Uważnie przeczesywała parkiet, być może spodziewając się kogoś znajomego. Wreszcie odłożyła puste naczynie na kontuar i stanęła na palcach, żeby sięgnąć do ucha chłopaka.

— Chodźmy zatańczyć!

Zgodził się, choć naprawdę nie miał żadnego talentu do tańca. To Rose wiodła tutaj prym, jedyna urodzona tancerka w rodzinie. Skoro jednak Gillian go o to prosiła, naprawdę nie umiał jej odmówić.

Z początku czuł się niepewnie w morzu otaczających go ciał, dodatkowo zaś widok dziewczyny poruszającej się w najbardziej seksowny sposób, na jaki było ją stać, zdecydowanie nie ułatwiał sprawy. Postanowił jednak, że przestanie się wreszcie hamować. Pozwolił muzyce przepłynąć przez niego i pokierować jego ruchami. Dostosował się do swojej partnerki, zmniejszając dystans między nimi. Pozostawił jej odrobinę wolnej przestrzeni, gdyby chciała się odsunąć. Nie zrobiła tego, więc ostrożnie położył dłonie na jej biodrach. Spostrzegł na twarzy Gillian szeroki uśmiech: aprobowała jego gesty.

Boleśnie powoli przesunął lewą dłoń w górę, wodząc po jej boku, aż wreszcie dotarł do ramienia. Po chwili jego ręka prześlizgnęła się na plecy dziewczyny, przysuwając ją bliżej do jego własnego ciała. Gillian zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję, sprawiając, że przez kręgosłup Albusa znowu przebiegł dreszcz. Pełne usta partnerki zaczynały go kusić, żeby je pocałował. Hamował się resztką silnej woli, stwierdzając, że przecież nie powinien tego robić.

To Gillian wspięła się na palce i go pocałowała, mając dosyć rosnącego między nimi napięcia. Jej usta były bardzo miękkie, delikatne, choć walczące o dominację niemalże na równi z nim samym. Wreszcie poddała się i uchyliła je nieco, przyznając wstęp jego językowi.

 _Na Merlina, Al, co ty wyprawiasz?!_

Zignorował cichy głosik jęczący z tyłu jego głowy, dodający jeszcze coś o tym, że będzie później żałował, i całkowicie się zatracił w całowaniu dziewczyny. Jego dłonie błądziły po jej ciele, po ramionach, z których kurtka już dawno opadła, po udach, tuż pod podwiniętą lekko spódniczką.

Musieli się od siebie oderwać; potrzeba tlenu i swobodnego oddychania zwyciężyła z pożądaniem. Oparł swoje czoło o jej własne, wciąż zaborczo ją do siebie przyciskając, podczas gdy ona trzymała jedną dłoń na jego szyi, drugą w pasie.

Merlinie, był gotów ją rozebrać tutaj i teraz, na parkiecie, w klubie wypełnionym tysiącem osób.

Zastanawiał się, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie rzucił na niego jakiegoś uroku.

— Chodźmy stąd — wychrypiał za cicho, żeby to usłyszała, ale wyczytała słowa z ruchu jego warg. — Proszę.

Zgodziła się chętnie, chyba tak samo oszołomiona jak on.

Przecisnęli się przez tłum, jej dłoń w jego, po czym wyszli na świeże i chłodne powietrze. Tym razem Al się nie wahał przed objęciem marznącej dziewczyny. Z wdzięcznością pocałowała go w policzek.

— Jak na swój pierwszy raz na parkiecie, całkiem nieźle tańczysz — wyszeptała mu do ucha, starając się brzmieć możliwie seksownie. — Szybko robisz postępy. Jestem z ciebie dumna.

— Szczerze przyznam, że w tamtej chwili bardziej myślałem o całowaniu się z tobą niż o tańcu.

Zanurzył twarz w jej włosach, nagle zawstydzony swoimi myślami. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się podział tamten opanowany Albus, który zawsze kontrolował sytuację i siebie samego. Rzadko mu się zdarzało do tego stopnia tracić panowanie nad sobą.

— Pochlebiasz mi.

— Mówię serio, Gillian.

— Uhuh.

Westchnął i pochylił się, żeby ponownie pocałować dziewczynę, tym razem nieco delikatniej, subtelniej.

— Będziesz za mną tęsknić, kiedy odejdę i rozwieję się w mgłach świtu? — spytała go nagle, wciąż z rozmarzonymi oczami. Zadrżała, więc Albus mocniej przycisnął ją do siebie. — Będzie ci mnie brakować?

— Musisz odchodzić?

— Powinnam. Nie wiem, czy któregokolwiek z nas będzie w stanie to ciągnąć.

— Nie chcę, żebyś odchodziła — wymamrotał. — Dopiero co cię poznałem, a już szaleję za tobą. Proszę, zostań.

— Należymy do zupełnie innych światów, Al — przypomniała mu łagodnie. — Nie mogłabym znieść myśli, że obok mnie jest ten magiczny świat, do którego nigdy nie będę miała w pełni dostępu, nawet jeżeli bym się z tobą związała. Zawsze chciałam się nauczyć czarować, wiesz? Nie wiem, czy bym to zniosła.

Znów poczuła na rzęsach łzy.

— Nie rozmawiajmy o tym na razie. Zapomnijmy o tym temacie. Proszę. Później pomyślimy, co z tym zrobić.

— Dobrze — zgodziła się, choć bez przekonania.

Propozycja Ala brzmiała po prostu jak chwilowe odroczenie wyroku.

— Znasz jakieś miejsce, do którego warto pójść i które będzie o tej porze otwarte? Niekoniecznie mam na myśli jakiś klub czy pub czy inne takie…

Gillian zastanowiła się chwilę.

— Możemy iść do kina, ale nie wiem, co w tej chwili grają.

— Dawno nie byłem w mugolskim kinie. Możemy w sumie iść. Zawsze mnie to trochę śmieszyło, bo u nas zdjęcia trochę przypominają wasze filmy… Chciałem powiedzieć, że podobna technologia, ale przecież wy nie potrzebujecie do tego żadnych eliksirów.

— Wasze zdjęcia to bardziej jak nasze gify.

— Wasze co?

— Gify. Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć… Takie paroklatkowe obrazki, jakieś fragmenty filmów, bajek czy czegoś innego, odtwarzane w pętli. W sensie gdy dane obrazki się raz wyświetlą, potem pokazują się od nowa. Pokażę ci potem, teraz nie mam dostępu do Internetu. Powinieneś wiedzieć, o co mi chodzi, przecież też tak macie ze zdjęciami.

Mugole jednak nigdy nie przestaną go zadziwiać.

Spacer do kina zabrał im nieco więcej czasu, niż się spodziewali. Nogi Gillian zaczynały powoli mięknąć po całym dniu i wrażeniach po nim pozostałych, więc nie zaprotestowała, kiedy dłoń Albusa objęła ją w talii, przenosząc ciężar ciała na niego.

Kino znajdowało się w jednej z bardziej znanych ulic Londynu i poza nimi wędrowało nią już więcej osób, podczas gdy w zaułkach nie napotkali nikogo. Gillian uważnie przyjrzała się afiszom rozwieszonym na drzwiach oraz ścianach budynku, po czym pociągnęła Albusa do środka.

Musiał przyznać, że urządzili lokal całkiem przyjemnie. Wzdłuż jednej ze ścian ciągnęły się czerwone kanapy (wyglądały na tak miękkie, że można by było na nich zapewne spać), częściowo przesłonięte wysokimi roślinami. Ponad nimi wisiały plakaty filmów, które przeszły do legendy w jakikolwiek sposób, czy to pobijając rekordy popularności, czy gromadząc najwięcej Oscarów, czy inkasując najwięcej pieniędzy przy produkcji.

Po drugiej stronie czarno-białego dywanu znajdowały się kasy biletowe oraz punkt kupowania niezdrowego, kinowego jedzenia.

(Albus za nic w świecie by się do tego nie przyznał, ale lubił popcorn).

Gillian zainteresowała się w szczególności tablicami wyświetlającymi godziny poszczególnych pokazów. Mrużyła oczy, próbując się w tym rozeznać.

— Jestem krótkowidzem. Powinnam nosić okulary, ale dzisiaj mi nie pasowały do wyglądu niegrzecznej dziewczynki — wyznała Albusowi, który skwitował jej wyznanie cichym śmiechem. — Przestań się śmiać i mi pomóż. Jest coś, na co chcesz iść?

— Tytuły tych filmów kompletnie nic mi nie mówią. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Wybierz coś, co ciebie interesuje, i po prostu chodźmy na to. Może być naprawdę cokolwiek.

— Nawet durna komedia romantyczna?

— Nawet.

— Fantastycznie.

Dokonawszy wyboru, ruszyła w stronę jednej z kas, za którą rezydowała młoda dziewczyna o nieco już nieprzytomnym spojrzeniu.

— Dzień dobry, poprosimy dwa bilety ulgowe na ten seans, co ma się zaraz rozpocząć…

— W porządku.

I parę minut później znaleźli się w niemal pustej sali kinowej, z popcornem i biletami w ręku.

Film zapowiadał się całkiem ciekawie, ale Albus szybko złapał się na tym, że częściej patrzył na profil Gillian niż na ekran. Miał ochotę się trzepnąć w czoło. Te wszystkie myśli raczej go daleko nie mogły zaprowadzić…

Dziewczyna nie zaprotestowała, kiedy położył dłoń na jej udzie. Dał jej czas na odtrącenie jego ręki, a po chwili zaczął delikatnie gładzić jej gładką skórę. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że ma na ramionach gęsią skórkę spowodowaną jego dotykiem.

— Przeszkadzasz mi w oglądaniu — szepnęła do niego.

Miał ochotę się roześmiać.

— Przepraszam.

Wcale nie czuł się winny. Wcale a wcale.

— Albus!

— Tak?

— Weź tę rękę z mojego kolana.

— Nie podoba ci się to?

— Chciałam się skupić na filmie, a nie na tym, co ze mną robisz. Teraz nagle nie możesz utrzymać rączek przy sobie?

Usłyszał w jej głosie rozbawienie i uśmiechnął się lekko, pochylając bardziej w jej stronę. Kolejne słowa szeptał prosto do jej ucha.

— Przy tobie naprawdę nie jestem w stanie.

Przewróciła oczami, odpychając go od siebie. Musiał wrócić do fabuły filmu na parę minut, lecz w końcu znowu przestał nad sobą panować. Jego wzrok powędrował na twarz Gillian, którą akcja zdawała się w całości pochłaniać. Chciał się już poddać i przestać ją zaczepiać, ale uznał, że splecenie ich dłoni ze sobą nie zaszkodzi.

Nie zaprotestowała.


End file.
